


Xer

by TheMVPingler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Consensual Sex, Drama, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Prison, Prison Sex, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMVPingler/pseuds/TheMVPingler
Summary: Xer Morrizinsky, a mentally disabled child at the age of 10 decides (was forced to) join the booming alcohol business after the ban was lifted in the 1920's. The rich man of 22 at the time owning the bootleg business; who is known as Bleu Piazza of New York, seeks refuge in doing something good for a change; which involves taking in Xer from his horrific past, and at the same time saving himself from his own.The chapters will become much longer after chapter 7, and I'm in the process of getting seriously back into writing again. Please be patient with me, and feel free to share your thoughts on this story :)





	1. Prologue One: Bleu

Stalking the alleyways was the usual, always on jobs, always making money. That was Bleu.  
The pleads, the arguments... He don't take none of that shit.  
His side business of alcohol was only a mere fraction of the "work" that he completed on weekends...

9:23 P.M. -  
Bleu breathed heavily as he heaved through the countless people in the crowded and sweaty bar, pistol out and glimmering with a steel shine that could easily be overlooked as jewelry if only glancing. Staring down at the letter the Mafia had given him earlier that night, he began his mission with a sly start.

And... Done... The last shot echoed unnoticably through the silenced muzzle of his revolver; and in return, that victim had given him his entire net worth in jewels, a new suit or ten, and a bad omen. Bleu returned to his mansion that morning only to find burned rubble...

"Damned workers.... Rioting for "fair" wages -" He spat and scowled as he averted himself from the flames, slicking his sleek black hair into it's perfectly sleek style and straightening his navy blue suit. If there was one thing that Bleu could do well without hurting people, it would definitely be staying in style.

His secondary house was cozy, but not luxury. The trailer, being quite small but having enough to support himself with, was easier dealt with said then done. Bleu knew that he had to stay under the radar, and fire MANY workers before ever even considering to set foot in his business again.

"That also means... Hiring...." Bleu sighed, it had always been a pain for him to find good, if at all decent people to work for him.... Himself not being so decent in the long run either. He was determined to find a good man.


	2. Prologue Two: Blood Money

Prologue : Xer

People said that he was different, and not knowing what that quite meant (if it meant anything at all) Xer was confused. Always confused about the most simple of things; such as whether it was day or night, sunny or rainy. Some called him silly, others slapped him shamelessly across the face. It seemed as though he moved from - caretaker to caretaker - as they were called to him. He decided to call them all mommy and mother, and with that, the violence became much more erratic and directed straight for him.

 

3:19 A.M. -

Xer was running, no, sprinting relentlessly through the fog to the man in the suit... leaning into the swishey black fabric as it enclosed him in darkness... The scent of his father... his cologne sent Xer back to his earlier childhood, and stepping out of the Jazz nightclub near their old house, he could almost notice the thug in the background... ready to claim their lives in money.

Xer woke up in an... interesting place. How... White... and cushy... he thought playfully as he quickly regained consciousness; only to be battered by an extremely painful wave of pure hurt coming from his temple.

My arms are hugging me... Xer thought, giggling with excitement. He hugged his arms tighter around himself; even tighter then they already were in the straight jacket concealing him.

 

7:15 P.M. -

His Newest caretaker was ushered in with a nurse that was completely decked out in stained, white attire -

"See? he is safe, I can assure you... and until Xer can find somebody that's completely willing to take care of him and not let him run out at night... " the nurse was interrupted sharply -

"I never LET him run away! he ESCAPED his ro--"

"A mere child with a brain capacity of a four year old "escaped" his room? All this child needs is a loving mother, or father, or anybody for that matter... but no, you... of all places bring him HERE, again..." The nurse retorted, completely disgusted by the demeanor and complete lack of effort of Xer's current caretaker.

"Come here, you little shit...." the caretaker lunged for him, Xer only managed to back into one of the plush corners, trapped - fear quickly overtook him; in which he stood completely still... Beginning to cry silently as his caretaker, his mother, gripped him by his long white locks and smashed him into the soft floor, while ripping a portion of his almost angelic hair out... The nurse watching in complete shock, hesitating to call in security... It's cold...

Xer Felt a drop of something hot and thick run trickle down his forehead... something red...

"Blood..." Xer choked out in a cry, that didn't take long to turn into hysterical laughter...


	3. Left Behind (for the greater good)

Xer: Age 18, December 7th, 1926

As Xer left his final orphanage on that bitter winter's night, he couldn't help but think about the eyesore of a prison -his home- Filled with the crazies, and men that would howl as the moon escaped the clouds when shone in it's full and hypnotic glory... Upon looking up at the same moon in which the entire world had at least gazed upon once in their lives, Xer was silent. The thug, the blue suited bastard, had been blocking his light. He always hated that. The thick underbrush of the woods near the orphanage was most always prone to the shadowy illusions of the unknown, yet knowingly loved... and through it all, he may have even truly gazed into the Bleu at one time or other. Of course unknowingly, and giggling through it all.

The merge through which reality becomes a dream was always fuzzy for Xer, and always will be. When Mister Brandy found Xer... the day was to be remembered. Not as novelty, but by heart. 

Xer: Age 18, December 10th, 1926

The factory was beautiful, and filled with shiny trinkets and "toys" which Xer stared at in awe, but were of no value. Upon hiring Xer, Bleu, or "Mister Brandy" as the his workers called him due to his immense drinking problem, had no recollection or respect for anybody unless they got the job done. Bottling and producing immense amounts of alcohol was the job that everybody wished to have... and drinking on the job was no problem whatsoever. However, Xer had picked up very poor housing and a very bad choice of friends.


	4. "0 Days Without an Accident"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters beginning here...

Xer: Age 20, February 13th, 1928

Xer was packing crates that day as usual; his arms almost limp from the heavy weight of the packaging. When will he come over here? He thought to himself. The boss was always angry about one thing or another, staying in that small one windowed office all day trying desperately not to explode and cause another accident... An accident. That's all they ever were to him. Casualties... No, accidents. The boss would definitely be angry this time, for Xer had dropped and burst an entire shipment of grains, the fragments spilling from every section of the large strung sacks. This wasn't his first casualty; there had been many others before this one.

At first the boss would only yell at me, and say mean things to me... but he would apologize later, of course he would...

-a cold hard fist landed against Xer's pristine jaw line, cracking a few teeth as it brought itself down without the least bit of hesitation-

but I was young back then...

When the boss cracked, it was not a pretty sight to behold. Nobody said a word, for they had all seen this sort of thing happen too many times before. They continued on with their work.

"Looks like da boss' pet finally got himself beat, wouldn't ya say?" a worker mumbled to the man next to him, their backs turned to the boss and Xer.

"I feel kinda bad for the kid..." the man replied, "one day the boss likes him, and the next thing he knows, he's getting cracked in da jaw by the guy... and with his brain power," (points to his forehead) "it ain't like he understands at all, he acts like the boss is god or somethin..."

Both men returned to their work, each worker lighting a cigarette intentionally causing them to avoid the any further socialization of the incident.

The boss carried the cigarette slowly from his lips and blew a thick stream of smoke as he drew his fist away with cold, hard eyes.

"B-b-boss... I'm sorry..." Xer couldn't bring himself to say anymore, the pain was unbearable and the blood was gushing heavily from his newly broken mouth; but even more so than the pain, he was afraid. Afraid of the boss's next move, and the boss would definitely not be apologizing this time.

Xer thought he deserved the punch, he thought everything of the boss and more; an admiration that wouldn't lose its grip even over the course of ten years...

The way he wore his hair in a slicked back and attractive fashion, the way his navy blue suit cast a buff but professional appearance to his worn but younger body, the way his teeth were horribly crooked and could be seen on the rare occasion that he smiled, and the way they were yellowed from heavily smoking... the way he drew the cigarette from his lips... smoke.

Xer loved to smoke. Just the thought of it brought him back to when he was a very young boy, and when his mother, his adopted mother, took care of him. His mother bought cigarettes for him when he was a boy only because she felt inclined to do something, if anything for him. Smoking seemed to be the only thing that kept the stress from eating him whole. Xer had a severe mental disability from the time he was born, a gift from his biological father.

"You have the brain of a baby," his mother would say.

Xer realized that he couldn't read or write when he was around ten years old, and had to stop attending school with the other children. This was also around the time when his mother lost her job as a seamstress, which forced Xer to work... and he would find the boss's factory at around that time, he had been working there ever since he could remember... Through his days at the asylum, and even the orphanage, the boss, the thug, the blue suited illusion could never seem to escape his always wandering mind... he even remembers when the boss was young, as in around twenty, or so Xer believed...

he had EVERYTHING. He had a car, money, and shoes... SHOES. Boss even taught me how to spell my name and he held my hand and walked with me when I was scared to walk home alone at night...

Bleu had inherited his liquor business from his parents, a rich bunch, and had hired any worker that he could find; which included Xer when he was just a little boy. Xer was a young man of twenty now, and took a fancy toward the boss while everybody else seemingly hated him. He saw something in the boss in which nobody else saw-

 

He dragged me into his office that night when I stayed late to pay off the grains that I spilled, last week. I completed the rest of his paperwork from that day. His face looked unusually handsome in the low lighting of his office as he fixed my jaw...

Almost free of Greed...


	5. A Taste of the Present

Xer: Age 20, February 13th, 1928

The boss fixed my jaw and took me out to eat tonight, even though it was six o'clock. My teeth hurt but I ate anyway. The diner he took me too was really good and I enjoyed spending time with him. He smiled at me, with his "ugly fucking teeth," he calls them that. I think they look nice, his teeth are yellow, and I like the color yellow. He says they're yellow because he smokes, so I said I liked them because I like smoking. The boss says half of what I say doesn't make no sense.

"Why don't you get up and order me another burger, Xer" the boss said as he handed Xer a few pennies.

"Oh alright boss, you must be really hungry" Xer smiled wide as he approached the counter,

"my boss would like another burger please" he leaned over the counter and handed the man the money.

"That's your boss?" the man said in what seemed to be a disgusted tone, as if he knew him.

"Yah he is, best man I know" Xer straightened his back and smiled with pride-

"Mm..." the man mumbled something under his breath and went into the kitchen only to walk out with another fresh burger a few minutes later, Xer was waiting.

"Thank you sir!" Xer said excitedly as he took the fresh burger and handed it to his boss.

"Thanks, Xer" the boss began eating his burger.

"Boss, why did you take me out to eat?"

The boss paused and swallowed,

"No reason, I need somebody to spend my money on don't i? Got enough of that green garbage to last me forever, Xer. You know dat."

"W-well... I guess..." Xer's brain froze and didn't know quite what to do or say, the words continuously scrambled themselves

"Straighten up and relax Xer, this ain't a test or nothing. I bought you food, and you should eat it. I know you don't eat nothin when you're at home, do ya?"

"u---u-uh..... I ate a sandwich this morning.... And u-uh...."

"what about yesterday?"

"n-nothing, sir..." words quivered on his tongue as he spoke them but he began eating anyway, the pain from his jaw was burning now, and it most definitely showed...

"That's what I thought." Bleu continued eating, and ignored the obvious fact that Xer was in immense pain-

"Why you staring at me that way? EAT YOUR FUCKING FOOD"

"I-I-I'm s-sorry boss...." A panicked expression crossed his face; he ate with extreme speed, ignoring the pain.

We got into his car after we ate, it's a nice car, and he says it's called a "ford", whatever that is. It keeps us from walking around the city, because rich men don't have to walk places. I sat next to him as he drove, he has big hands. They look strong.

"Hey, Xer?"

"Yes boss?"

"I'm sorry about yelling at ya in the restaurant, you know I didn't mean too..."

"It's ok boss, I know" Xer smiled widely as if he deserved it anyway, he always forgave the boss in a heartbeat...

Bleu's heart tore every time he saw that smile, reminding him of all of the wrong he's done in the past to Xer. The man behind the "boss" or "Mr. Brandy" was slowly creeping it's way out of it's thick shell... but was seemingly always slowed or completely shunned somehow or another.

"Say, Xer..." Bleu stopped the car as he pulled over on a quiet road to the curb and leaned back in his seat, it was getting dark now.

"Yah?" Xer smiled wide and sat up straight as if waiting for something extremely important -

"Where do you live now?" Bleu took a fountain pen from his pocket and tapped it on the glove compartment rhythmically-

"The same place I always have, silly!" he giggled and sat back in his seat

"That run-down apartment?" looking slightly discontented with that statement, Bleu even straightened his sitting stature a little.

"Yah my apartment, wanna see it? I cleaned it the other day" Xer smiled with pure pride-

The boss smiled slightly at Xer's happiness, and allowed himself to do so truly, and for the first time.

"Sure, Xer."

So the boss drove us to my apartment, he said it ain't healthy for me to live there but I like it. My apartment is cozy and warm, and has a bed.

I like it, but the boss doesn't.

"Xer, do you get lonely here?"

"No, I like playing with my friends (referring to his two stuffed animals) they talk to me and I like their company"

He smiled that guilting, wide smile that he always wears when he's happy... it always makes me feel sick.

The boss looked at the floor as if trying to hide his expression, and when he had bothered to look up once more,the emotion that had drained from his face was now in embedded uncontrollably in his deep blue eyes.

I introduced the boss...

I mean Bleu, he told me to call him that. Ain't that a nice name? Anyway, I introduced him to my friends Martha and John, and he said they looked really nice and I took good care of them, I sewed Martha's arm back onto her the other day and poked myself with the needle. It hurt, but Martha is all better...

And - Mister Bleu wants to know about how i feel at work, how people "treat me", I like my "co-workers", they're my best friends... and if i ask, sometimes they even give me cigarettes to make me "leave em alone"... but I don't mind. Cigarettes make friends, and I like friends. 

 

 

 

Bleu said that he could give me much more than a cigarette...


	6. Grey Skies (in preperation for the ill)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts from Xer...

_So, he took me to his house. His trailer house, he said that he didn't want nobody seein' me wit' him... And it was real dark.... Like the night time in the summer, cause the winter only makes the sky grey. He looked at me a lot, you know, in da car under the light making way through the window, or when he showed me around. Lots of people stare at me, but I like his the most... And I wasn't ready. I wasn't. Ready._

_He said I'd like it._

_When he put his hands on me.... Pulled me to him like he owned me, and he owns many things. Like money, and clothes, lots of things... To make him look good. So good._

"You're going to enjoy this..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm... Very long chapters from here, on...

_He's afraid. He always looks adorable when he's afraid... But much more so when he's in my lap; sprawled about me like one of those cheap, needy whores that you can find at nearly every corner bar... But his eyes, they ride far away from my current plan..._

_Innocence is a new twist, for me. He, is a twist for me. I can't look into his eyes properly._   
_Why is this bothering me?_   
_Such innocent_   
_Grey eyes..._


End file.
